


Real Beauty

by Sinful Words (MontanaHarper)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Sinful%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's the laughter Viggo notices first, the sense that nothing could bring Bernard down.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meghan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meghan).



> ...who was lamenting the lack of Viggo/Bernard.
> 
> The style—haiku prose, where you have one paragraph of fifty words, a second of seventy, and a third of fifty—was shamelessly pilfered from Laylah.

>   
>  _You can only perceive real beauty in a person as they get older._   
>  **—Anouk Aimée**   
> 

It's the laughter Viggo notices first, the sense that nothing could bring Bernard down. This impression is borne out through four months of wet, miserable night shoots at Helms Deep. In the end, Bernard is Viggo's savior, though everyone seems to want to credit Viggo with getting them through it.

Viggo thinks he's too old to need Dutch courage, but that doesn't stop him from pouring himself another two fingers of scotch while he waits. By the time Bernard finally knocks, Viggo's convinced himself that this is a mistake, that he's misread the signs. One smile from Bernard, though, and Viggo's all but forgotten why he had any qualms at all. Then Bernard touches him and Viggo forgets everything else.

As they move slowly, taking time to discover one another and letting the sensations build to a stunning crescendo, Viggo thinks how good it is to be with someone mature, someone who understands the value of _experiencing_ each moment, instead of being driven headlong to climax by hormones and impatience.


End file.
